A variety of devices record data in predetermined intervals over a predetermined duration. For example, smart meters typically record resource consumption in predetermined intervals (e.g., monthly, hourly, etc.), and communicate the recorded consumption information to a utility for monitoring, evaluation, and billing purposes. The recorded time series data is typically analyzed, for example, by a data management system, to optimize aspects related to electric energy usage, power resources, etc.